Mr Malfoy
by Ridikkkulus
Summary: For the past months Hermione was denying that she has feeling for Malfoy because she simply can't. He was her boss. He was out of her league. The girls he dates and takes home are the complete opposite of her. Hell, even though she worked for him for the last 3 years, the only time they talk is when she has something he needs to sign. Stupid, irritating, attractive git.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi citizen. How are you? Well , this is my first attempt at writing a Dramione story. It's multi-chaptered. And it's shit. Just look at the freakin' title. It's so common. Elk. I suck. I know. Hate and criticism is highly expected and appreciated. Off with the story then!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter and I don't receive any money or profit in publishing this story here in ffnet.

* * *

**MR. MALFOY **

**First Chapter**

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy!" Hermione called on hurriedly as she tried to keep up with her _boss _whilst balancing her small notebook, a folder full of papers and her large duffel bag around her lithe form.

Truth be told, _the _Hermione Granger is working for the one and only Draco Malfoy. And as his personal assistant nonetheless. After the Great War – even though both the Wizarding World and the Muggle World were shaken and devastated – the Malfoy's still emerged on top; especially with their Quidditch Supplies Company. With Harry Potter testifying to the Wizengamot that Narcissa and Draco Malfoy were clean; both of them were stripped of their alleged accusations except for Lucius Malfoy, who was now under house arrest for 10 years for all the crimes he did namely killing Wizards and Muggles alike. But now, the real question is how did Hermione Granger ended up being Draco Malfoy's personal assistant? It all began when Narcissa Malfoy personally asked Hermione Granger to be her son's assistant having been trusting Hermione's ability to keep tabs at everything and having been the only who can level Draco's stubbornness with her own. Hermione was about to make a pass at the request when her dear best friend – the one who saved the whole Wizarding World and not the ginger haired boy whom she regretfully dated for a year; she shivered as she remembered the awkward dinner dates, fumbling hands and sloppy kisses – appeared at the exact moment out of nowhere and convinced Hermione to accept the offer.

So here she is now, 3 years prior of the deal, working for the one and only Draco Malfoy who is now currently wrapping an arm around a giggling blonde who was wearing a red skimpy dress Hermione wouldn't be caught dead wearing.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Hermione called on irritatingly while transferring her bag to her left shoulder. "Sir, you need to sign some papers. Here – " Hermione said gesturing to the papers she was pestering about for almost the whole morning. But Draco was still busy whispering to the blonde who was now blushing mad. "Sir –" Hermione called irritatingly once again as her boss and the blonde went towards to one of the company's elevators. After the Great War, Wizards have now been acquainted with Muggle technology, it's almost impossible to see one Wizard without a phone in his bag or hand nowadays. Witches and Wizards alike nowadays even wore Muggle clothing and Hermione resisted the urge to tell her dear boss how handsome he looked in his tailored black suit.

"Just send them to my office. I'll sign them later." He said simply – not even looking at her – while pressing the close button on the elevator. "You can take your lunch early." He muttered, sending her a quick glance before the elevator doors closed. Hermione just sighed as she sat down on one of the plush couches of the lobby. She laid her bag and the papers unceremoniously on the coffee table before lying back on the couch, closing her eyes and massaging her temples. The only thing stopping her from quitting is the good pay and the disappointment she'll receive from her friends and Narcissa Malfoy. Hermione had rather grown fond of the delicate and gorgeous woman. When Hermione has free time, Mrs. Malfoy would have her for tea and biscuits; even inviting her husband to join them. After the Great War you can say that both sides became in good terms.

"So, who's this today's slut?" Hermione heard a voice say. She smiled knowing fully who the owner of the voice is.

"An Italian model I think." Hermione replied as she opened her eyes to see a raven haired woman standing in front of her with a disgusted expression on her beautiful face. "Long time no see, Ms. Parkinson."

"Likewise Ms. Granger." Pansy replied as she sat down beside her, settling her expensive leather bag beside her inexpensive and worn out one. After Hermione became Draco's personal secretary, both ladies have been seeing each other quite daily with Pansy being the head of the Marketing Department of the company. So one day, they both bumped into each other in Diagon Alley and things just got off from then. Both ladies discovered many things that afternoon in a coffee shop they wouldn't imagine having in common when they were still in Hogwarts. "Seriously, that man needs a leash. It's impossible to see him without a whore wrapped around his arm."

"Pansy!" Hermione hissed. "We're in public! Use proper language."

"Oh come on Hermione." Pansy replied with a roll of her eyes. "It's true and don't you dare deny it. Say, does he have fuck sessions in between his meetings? Is it listed on your notebook as his 'personal time'?" Pansy said grinning while making a grab at Hermione schedule notebook.

"He does not!" Hermione said defensively while successfully grabbing the notebook before Pansy did.

"Please. Don't tell me you haven't caught him yet with his pants down and shagging one of his sluts on his desk?" Pansy said while Hermione pretended to busy herself fixing her things when she is really just hiding her blush. "Oh! You have haven't you?" Pansy asked, giddy like a child.

"NO!" Hermione said immediately while shaking her head. Snogging, yes. Several times, in fact. But shagging? No. Never. And she wouldn't want to see that. Well, maybe a tiny bit of her did since Pansy mentioned Malfoy with his pants down… shagging a gorgeous blonde on his black oak desk. It kind of made her body tingle; particularly in her nether regions. But as Hermione imagined it more, her imagination unconsciously replaced the blonde with herself… Lying flat on her back with him on top of her, whispering things that would make any strong woman weak and giving her the most– _NO!_ Hermione then mentally slapped herself when she realized what she had just thought. It's been a year since Hermione first felt those feelings and had those fantasies about him. She doesn't know why she feels that way when he's around, especially in close proximity. Her body just simply betrays her. But who is she going to fool? He has been, obviously, named as the _most _eligible bachelor for many consecutive years. With his soft platinum blond hair, silvery blue eyes, strong jaw, lean and muscular physique, no one can say that he's not an eye catcher. In the past months Hermione was denying that she has feeling for Malfoy because she simply _can't._ He was her boss. He was out of her league. The girls he dates and takes home are the _complete _opposite of her. Hell, even though she worked for him for the last 3 years, the only time they talk is when she has something he needs to sign – he never disappointing though, he still does the name calling and the taunts – or when he forgets his next schedule for the day. Which was close to never. And when he calls her to his office, it was only when he would like her to get him some coffee, lets her go home or eat early or makes her call someone for a meeting. So most of the time, Hermione just sits on her desk and tries to get herself busy with _something. _

"Hey. Earth to Granger?" Pansy called, rolling her eyes at her friend. "You spaced out again."

"Sorry. I was just deep in thought. I misplaced one of Malfoy's files you see." Hermione lied smoothly.

"I'm not buying it. You? Misplacing something? Impossible. " Pansy scoffed. "Anyways, what time's your lunch?"

"Right about now, actually." Hermione replied.

"He gave you another early lunch eh?"

"Yeah." Hermione replied as she gathered her things.

"Maybe he doesn't want you walking in or hearing when he has _his _lunch." Pansy said with a wink.

"Oh come on Pans. My precious and innocent ears." Hermione joked as she covered her ears mockingly.

"Please Hermione. I know too well you're far from innocent." Pansy sad with a wink as she stood up. "Come on now. Let's get out of here before we hear the scream." Hermione followed suit while brushing invisible dust from her skirt.

"Seriously 'Mione. You should really buy a new skirt. Old people have a skirt shorter than yours." Pansy said as they headed out. "And Mary Jane's? Really 'Mione? It's not Hogwarts anymore. All you need is a pair of specs and you're a Madam Pince in the making."

"Actually Pans, I do." Hermione said as she showed her, her glasses. "And I do not look like Madam Pince!"

"Come on 'Mione. You need a new wardrobe. Who knows, discard those old woman skirts and baggy tops with fitted skirts and dresses, you might catch Draco's attention." Pansy said as they headed to a route different from the restaurant they usually dine in. "And you're already filthy rich 'Mione. It's time to spend some of those galleons."

"Pans! I'm saving up and for your information, I have no intention in catching Malfoy's attention. He's my boss and as long as I'm doing my work properly I don't care about how I look." Hermione scoffed while a little part of her brain screamed. _This is your chance 'Mione! Show him what he's missing. _

"Nice try. But I'm still buying you clothes. Since you don't want to spend what you call your _savings_, We'll use my money. I'm not as rich as Malfoy but I have a lot money to spare." Pansy winked. "And if I remember correctly, Draco has a thing for girls who don the sexy librarian look." She said as they exited Wizarding London and into the streets of Muggle London. Pansy has been very interested in Muggle clothing since she met Hermione, especially designer clothing. So before Hermione could speak, Pansy grabbed her arm and entered a store full of business suits. And before even having the time to register where Pansy brought her, she was shoved to the nearest dressing room with an arm full of skirts, dresses, blouses and oxford shirts.

_Merlin, help me. _Hermione thought, sighing.

* * *

**A/N: **OHGODWHY. That's about it. I'm still thinking if I'm going to change the rating to _Mature. _But seeing that I lack certain skills in writing _that _kind of stories. I'm going to stick to rated T. But tell me what you think. If you want me to stop writing and go to a corner and think about my life and why I posted this story, okay. Or if you want to tell me to change the rating to M, I'll consult my perverted friends and ask about how to write M rated fics. Just kidding. They're not really perverted. They are just open- minded. HAHAHA! Well, anyhoo. Just tell me by reviewing. 'Kay?

P.S. - This story is full of wrong gramming and shit. HAHAHA. English is not my mother tongue. So... Yup. And don't expect me to update very fast. I write when I want to write. So if I don't update for a month. I'm sorry. And if I reach a month or a year of not updating, don't think I abandoned the story. I'm just a lazy fuck and I'll write a farewell letter if I do abandon this story. But don't worry. I won't. This story will only last for 8 chapter or less I think. Bye!

- Ridikkulusss


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**Some people actually read my story? And added my story in their Story Alert subscription? Are you people okay? Props to 'dutch potterfan' for being the first reviewer and 'Draco lover 91' for being my first story follower! Boo-yah! Thank you so much sweethearts.

To all those who reviewed, thank you so much And to the dear people who are not reviewing, I know you. And you owe me a review. And some cookies too. And some milk. And– oh. I think it's the other way around. Okay. If you review my story, I'll give you cyber hugs and cyber cookies. Deal? And to those who requested the story to be rated M, okay. I'll try. But don't expect much okay? Haha. I'M NOT GOOD AT ALL and I'm not even sure how to write it. WAAAHH! Merlin, help me.

Now, toodaloo. Enough of me talking/typing. Well, I did say in my author's note in the first chapter that hate and criticism is highly expected and appreciated, so it's alright. It's expected anyway. You can never please all people. But dude or dudes who are about to write some hate, it's my story. Not yours. Fucking deal with it.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Harry Potter. DO I SOUND LIKE A BILLIONAIRE TO YOU? HUH? HUH?

* * *

**MR. MALFOY**

**Second Chapter**

* * *

After 2 hours of agonizing torture – in Hermione's part – she was now sprinting back to the large glass building standing tall in the middle of Wizarding London. _I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!_She repeated in her head like a mantra while entering the building. She took a look at her wrist watch and groaned. 1:12. Her lunch was over an hour ago. She jabbed her finger on the 'up' button of the elevator whilst tapping her foot impatiently. After a few moments, the elevator doors opened and she hastily entered, not even bothering to mutter quick apologies to the people she bumped. When she noticed that she was alone, she took the time to arrange her clothes and hair which was falling out of her neat bun. The clothes they bought were delivered to her flat so she had no problem in holding them throughout the day. She and Pansy spent an hour and a half buying her new clothes and because of the clothes being shoved on her hands every time they enter a new store, Hermione didn't notice the time. It was only then when they were already ordering in the restaurant they were about to dine in when Hermione looked at her wrist watch. She had no choice to leave Pansy alone and tell the waiter to deliver her food to her office. She finally reached the highest floor where Draco's office was located and sprinted towards his office, ignoring the weird looks she received from her female co-workers whom she always overhear talking about how sexy their dear boss is and how they would love to get into his pants. When she reached the large doors to his office, she breathed deeply, raised her arm to knock twice and entered.

To be faced by an impatient but still attractive looking Draco Malfoy.

"You were supposed to be here an hour ago, if I'm correct." He said smoothly with a voice that always makes every woman in every part of the world swoon. But Hermione wouldn't sink that low to show her hidden _appreciation_to his looks. And his voice. And his arms and his– _Back to the subject, Hermione!_

"I'm very sorry Mr. Malfoy." Hermione said as she looked him in the eye. Perfectly hiding whatever was going through her head just a while ago involving a man with a sexy voice whispering to her; toned and muscled arms doing– "I bumped into Pans – Ms. Parkinson and didn't notice the time."

"I know you haven't seen each other in months because she has been taking care of the other branches overseas, but may I ask, did bumping into each other really took you an hour?" He drawled sarcastically which made Hermione want to roll her eyes. Yes. Even though he is attractive, he's still the arrogant and obnoxious prat she knew too well since Hogwarts.

"We ate in Muggle London." Hermione replied, raising her head and biting back the retort she was supposed to give him. "And she made me accompany her to several Muggle stores."

"Hmm," He hummed. "She's still the same as ever, isn't she? Still obsessed with clothing and shoes."

"Yes." Hermione replied simply. All she want to do at the current moment is to go home to her flat, sit on her couch, watch a movie she already watched tons of times whilst eating a whole bowl of popcorn.

"How about you Granger? Doesn't shopping interest you like all the rest of the women in the world?" He said as he leaned back in his leather chair, his lips curling upwards into a smirk.

"I don't find it very interesting, per say. I'd prefer books than clothes you see." Hermione replied with a light shrug.

"Still the bookworm eh?" He said as he settled his arms on his desk and leaned forward whilst looking at her in such a manner that made her uncomfortable. "Obviously." He muttered, smiling as he noticed Hermione glare at him.

"Mr. Malfoy." Hermione spat with venom with Draco looking at her with an amused look. "In my opinion, I think that the way I dress myself has no connection to my work. As long as I do my job correctly and efficiently, I'm all good."

"But how can you find your Mr. Right if you're dressing up as his worst nightmare?" He said smirking, taunting her more. He just loves to rile her up. The way her face flushes with anger, the way she crosses her arms around her chest and the way her eyes sparkle with electricity. It made him remember the times they bicker in Hogwarts; how it's impossible for the both of them not to serve detention for the week.

"Mr. Malfoy." Hermione said slowly as she slowly regained her composure making Malfoy arch his golden brow at her. "I believe that you dwelling on my love life isn't on the contract I signed 3 years ago." Of course, only Hermione Granger will read the whole 7 page contract they had agreed on 3 years ago. The other people – specifically the_women_– he hired didn't even bother looking at one paragraph. He knew them too well, as long as they're working for _him_, they don't care about anything else. _Stupid bints won't even notice that maybe it was said in the contract they are to be trapped in an island with no one else to officially work for him._He thought with a grim smile.

"Ahh. Yes." Draco said with a slow smile. "It has been 3 years eh? I haven't noticed that you've working for me for that long already."

_No surprise there. Cause you're busy fucking those women while I just stand here in the side lines denying the feelings I am having for you and dreaming for you to just notice me. A 'good morning' or a 'see you tomorrow' is better not an irritating taunt you know. Prat._Hermione wanted to say but he bit her cheek and forced a smile. "Yes. It has been that long already. Who would've known that Muggleborn witch –Hermione Granger – who is also friend of Harry Potter will work for the one and only Draco Malfoy?" She said with a smile showing him her perfectly straight teeth. _And happens to like him too?_

"Who would've really thought eh?" Draco said with a smile that made Hermione's insides melt. She looked at him and stopped her urged to leave his office and go home. _Why do I have to fall for you? Out of all the other wizards out there?_

"It is quite a thought. Now here are the papers I want you to sign, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione said, quickly changing the subject as she slid the folder on his desk, towards him. Hermione watched him open the folder with his long slender fingers. The same ones she imagined caressing her breasts and being thrusted up inside her, making her scream in pleasure and– _Get a bloody grip, Hermione. He is Draco Malfoy. The arrogant, obnoxious pain in the ass. Your boss. Yes. The one who teases and taunts you since you were eleven years old. The same one who you dreamed of last night taking you on that black oak desk which is just in front of you; making you writhe underneath him as he gave you_– _Oh come on!_Hermione inwardly groaned as she felt her cheeks get hot as she continued to watch him in concentration. His intense silver- blue eyes reading the contents of the contract as his forefinger and thumb unconsciously fiddled with the edges of the paper, obviously oblivious to the fact that the mere gesture made her embarrassingly damp.

"So, This Derek Johnson– " Draco started.

"– is the owner of the Johnson Lumber Company, the largest distributor of lumber in Great Britain." Hermione finished.

"Seems like you've done your homework Granger. " He said with a crooked smile and voice that nearly made Hermione's legs give up.

"You underestimate me Mr. Malfoy. Of course I do, haven't I always?" Hermione playfully said whilst smiling.

"Now why would I do such horrendous thing? Underestimating the brightest witch of our age?" He said with a teasing lilt in his voice. "I have never underestimated you Granger." As he said this, the teasing lilt in his voice stayed the same, but his eyes told a different story. They stared at each other for a few moments before Hermione cleared her throat, Draco taking it as a sign to back to the subject in hand.

"So, the owner of Johnson Lumber Company," He continued as he laid the papers in his desk. "Is the company you picked to be the supplier for the wood of our new brooms." He said while Hermione gave her a quick nod. "Give me good reasons on why he is the one you picked out of all the Lumber distributors around the globe and why I should sign this contract asking for his approval on the proposal." Draco said as he leaned back of his chair.

He watched Hermione clear her throat and started explaining why it's a great decision to sign the agreement. He didn't really mind what she was saying– he had already conducted a personal meeting with Mr. Johnson yesterday when she had her day off. The contract she was giving to him to sign is just the formal contract. In reality, he could either sign it or not. It didn't really matter because he already had a meeting with Mr. Johnson. He really doesn't know why. Maybe he just likes seeing her talking or even just standing there; struggling to carry her bag full of papers and contracts. It's so hard to find a woman these days that have other things to talk about instead of clothes, jewellery, bags and shoes. Honestly, Granger is the only woman in the whole building that can match and even surpass his intelligence. She is also one of the few people he can have a very meaningful and intellectual conversation with. She does, after all, live with the title as the brightest witch of her age. He inwardly smirked as he remembered his Father nearly blowing steam out of his ears when he learned his son has been second to a Muggleborn. But now, as far as he can see and hear, the old Lord had rather grown fond of the intelligent woman. After the war – and after a few years of his wife convincing him – Lucius Malfoy treated the Muggleborn and the Halfblood wizards _nearly_as equals. And when he comes to the Manor unexpected he can see his Father and her having a debate with Hermione Granger while his Mother calmly looks at them while sipping her tea in the garden. He would stay in the hidden alcove of the large garden and then coming out right after Hermione leaves.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione called on. He faced her and saw that her face was showing slight irritation.

"Yes?" He drawled.

"Are you going to sign the papers?" She asked gesturing to the paper. "In my opinion – if you _really_did listen to me speak – you should sign the papers." He then grabbed his pen and signed it. Neatly folding the paper and sliding it towards her.

"Are you implying that I didn't listen to you Granger? " He asked as he leaned back to his leather chair and looking at her with a smirk. _Damn attractive git._Hermione thought as she looked at him in that casual but still elegant looking position.

"No I'm not, Mr. Malfoy, I'm sorry but I really need to go and send this to Mr. Johnson. The post office closes at 3 this day. I can't let an owl deliver this because this contract is very important and if I'm correct, Mr. Johnson is going to have his business meeting tomorrow in Sweden. I'll just send this to his hotel in Sweden today so that when he checks in to his hotel tomorrow, he'll receive the proposal and still have the time to review it." Hermione said, turning to leave._Know-it-all_. He thought. Only a couple of people know where Mr. Johnson has his meetings because he rarely stays in one place for long. He personally booked the meeting he had with him last night last week because the man is always in a tight schedule. Thanks to his charming smile, Mr. Johnson's secretary squeezed his appointment with him three weeks early.

"Did I say that you can go already Granger?" Draco said as he saw Hermione near the door. "Come back here." He said and grinned inwardly when he saw her sigh deeply. She has been _more_uptight and prissy these past months. The usual banter they have doesn't even last for 5 minutes or anymore. He feels that she has been distancing herself when she was around him and avoiding him. He then stood up and went to the front of his desk. He half sat on his desk; his right leg hanging on the table while his left on was on the floor.

"Granger." He called on once more when he noticed she wasn't making any attempt to turn around and go to him. "Granger." He called on again. He then saw her turn around – he saw hesitation in her eyes while walking towards him, her head slightly bowed. She stopped a meter away from him and raised her head to look at him straight in the eye.

"You seem pretty off these days Granger." He said honestly. She really looked like a mess these days, she has dark circles around her eyes signalling that she wasn't having much sleep. His brows furrowed in thought when he tried to remember if he gave her any hard work. _None._ Either way, he'll know what's bugging her these past months. And he knows exactly how.

Hermione tried to regulate the beating of her heart but just _can't._When she turned around, she really felt her knees buckle at the sight of him. He was half casually sitting on his desk looking like God's gift to man while his silver- blue eyes focused on her. She felt blood rise up to her cheeks so she slightly bowed her head to hide her blush. _Stupid wanker._Even though she stopped a meter away from him, his scent still filled her senses. The scent that was purely masculine and purely _him._When she felt her heart beat go to normal and her face cool off, she raised her head and looked at him dead in the eye. And soon regretted it. His molten gaze was mesmerizing and hypnotizing. Now she knew why he has almost all of the feminine population threw themselves at him. His body and face made him look like he was sculpted by one of the greatest sculptors in the world and his eyes alone looked like they were melted mercury with small flecks of blue. He was an epitome of the perfect man. And every woman's wet dream. Hermione inwardly groaned. _Why did it have to be you? Seriously?_Hermione thought as she felt the room's temperature heighten.

"Wha– What?" Hermione stuttered and mentally slapped herself for being caught spacing out.

"I said," Anger bubbled inside Hermione as she detected a smile on the prat's face "that you seem pretty off these days." He said.

"Just busy with work." Hermione replied smoothly. _Lies._

"I don't remember giving you that much work Granger." He said as he tapped his chin with his index finger, as if deep in thought. "Seems like you're not having any sleep too. You have those hideous and dark circles around your eyes." He said as he gestured the unblemished and clear spot under his eyes.

With the mention of lack of sleep Hermione's mind unconsciously reeled her back to the latest fantasy she had with her _boss._While Draco looked at her chocolate brown ones in great concentration.

"Granger." Draco called after a few moments. "Granger." He called again as he shook her slightly. Hermione slightly jolted at the contact while Draco smirked. "Welcome back to earth Granger." He said with still wearing the teasing smirk while Hermione glared at him.

"Prick." She muttered under her breath which didn't go amiss to Draco.

"What prick Granger?" He asked teasingly as he watched her blush.

"Nothing Mr. Malfoy." She said. "May I go–" She said gesturing to the door.

"Yes. You may." He said, smiling when he saw her sigh in relief.

"Thank you and good day Mr. Malfoy." She said as she turned around and headed to the door. But before she could open the door, Hermione stopped dead in her tracks when he heard him say,

"Good day to you too, Ms. Granger." He said huskily. She then closed the door behind her, not even bothering to look at him because she knows too well that if she did, she would have to Floo to her flat first to change her knickers before going to the post office. _Ms. Granger._His words and the tone of his voice echoed through her mind before she sprinted toward one of the Floo Networks. _I really need that cold shower._She said, unconsciously rubbing her thighs together right before the green flames enveloped her.

Back at the office, Draco Malfoy twirled his snitch paperweight around his fingers with an amused smirk on his lips. Poor Hermione Granger didn't know that her dear boss just used Legilimency on her and saw her darkest kept secrets. _And fantasies._He added to himself. While she was spacing out, he took the time to use and Legilimency on her since her guard was down. He never expected that the reason for the circles around her eyes and her lack of sleep is because of _him._He saw her waking up in the middle of the night, aroused beyond recognition with her hair fanning out on her head and her sheets tangled up on her sweat covered body. He didn't intend to stay long in her mind because he was sure that if he did, he might pounce on her at that moment. But no, he knows Granger. Even though they both know that she needed the release, she wouldn't sink that low. She wasn't like the women he dated who took everything so easily. He would know that even if they've gone far more than snogging, she'll surely leave him hanging in the middle of the moment, or worse; she'll leave him for good and quit her job. He instantly became hard at the image of Granger seeking release because of him. Her fingers being thrusted under her slick and tight cunt; her other hand rubbing her breasts, pinching her nipples until she throws her head back and screams in pure ecs–_Keep it together, Draco!_He stood up and grabbed his coat, the bulge on his pants visible. He scribbled on a piece of parchment that he went home early to notify his workers. After taking a final look at his office, he apparated to his flat and nearly exploding because of his dire need of release. He quickly stripped off his clothes and went towards the shower. He moaned as he wrapped his hand around his throbbing erection.

_Now that I know what you want Granger, I promise to Merlin that I will make you mine.__  
__And mine only._

He said as he came, throwing his head back and moaning Hermione Granger's name.

* * *

**A/N:**OHGODISUCK. Yeah. Yeah. I don't know how to write M rated fics and I suck. I know. Elk. And what did I tell you? I really am lazy. Haha. Well, at least this one's longer eh? Not much lemons though in this chapter. Just in the near end. Oohh, and yeah. I didn't really checked much and gave effort on my grammar here so... HAHHAHA! =)

Anyway, hate and criticism is highly expected so REVIEW! =)

- Ridikkulusss


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I finished the 2nd chapter at about 3 am in the morning and posted it the same day/night/whatever. And when I woke up the following day – to those who wished that I die in my sleep, it didn't happen –at about 2 in the afternoon, 57 MESSAGES FULL OF REVIEWS, STORY FOLLOWS AND ALL THAT AWAITED ME! THANK YOU SO MUCH! And the reviews, OH MY! Thank you so much. You people made me warm and fuzzy inside… ahem. That was kind of awkward. I never really imagined myself saying that. But still, thank you so much!

And to 'DZAuthor AKA DZMom' Oh no. _I'm busted. _HAHAHA! Kidding. Reading all these awesome fics in ffnet makes me feel little so I really think my writing and my story isn't good enough. Haha. AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THAT REVIEW AND OPINION! I'm gonna do your suggestion with a little twist. I like Draco playing and toying with Hermione so… Haha. And personally, I hate the fics where Draco sees Hermione wearing new clothes and they'll just immediately fall in love and it will be all rainbows and unicorns. Elk. And those fics that make Hermione look like a stupid and easy to get person, hell no. In my story, I want them to be both dominant persons. With Hermione remaining to be the strong, smart woman she is and Draco being the cunning Slytherin. Yes. And speaking of dominant persons has anyone of you read Fifty Shades of Grey? It's quite bad right? In my opinion anyway. I want to punch the people who say that Fifty is the greatest mother fucking erotica book. Like what the hell man? I've read better and NC-17 rated Dramione one shots are much better than that. Ugh. Anyway, thank you so much DZAuthor AKA DZMom!

And to the people who _actually _read my notes, Four for you sweetheart! You go sweetheart! And none for Gretchen Wieners. Bye! HAHAHA! I really just can't stop myself. BAHAHAHAH! Anyhoo, on with the next chapter then! =)

**Disclaimer: **I really don't get why there are these disclaimer's here. It's already said in the url of the site: FANFICTION. Fan. Fiction. Fan. Fan. Fiction. I'll still do it anyway. So, I do not own Harry Potter. Yadda. Yadda. Yadda.

* * *

**MR. MALFOY**

**Third Chapter**

* * *

"_Ms. Granger." Hermione's attention changed from making herself a cup of coffee in the company's pantry to searching for the owner of the voice. The voice was quite distant but she was very sure that the voice was calling her name. She still can't distinguish who the owner of the voice is. But she was sure the owner is male. "Granger." The voice said again, but it was quite loud this time. After a few moments of hard thinking, Hermione's eyes widened when she realized who it was. Malfoy. She was about to turn around when he took a step closer to her and settled his arms on either side of her, making escape impossible. "Going somewhere?" He asked, making Hermione shiver. _

"_What do you want Ma- Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione __stammered,__craning her neck to side to look at him with the corners of her eyes. He was close. Too close. She could feel his hot breath on her neck while she remained dead still. _

"_Do you want to know Granger?" He asked as he wrapped both arms around her midsection before pulling her close to him; her back very close to his muscled chest. Hermione nearly moaned as his scent – a scent so unique, so addicting and that so purely him – enveloped her senses. Hermione felt her knees lock when she felt his hands travel up her skirt. She closed her eyes and exhaled loudly when she felt his warm hand massage the insides of her thighs. Liquid gushed from her nether lips as his hand skimmed over her most intimate spot. _

"_Malfoy." Hermione whispered warningly but Draco still continued._

"_What I want is_–_" He trailed on, his fingers skimming the edges of her knickers, making Hermione give an audible gasp._

"_You, Granger." He said huskily as he slightly waved his other hand. "I want you." Her eyes widened when she felt her knickers disappear, moaning out loud when she felt him press his warm hand on her exposed mound. Wandless Magic. She thought. _

"_You're so wet for me." Hermione gasped as she felt his other hand unbuttoning the top buttons of her shirt. "I'm going to_–"

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _

Hermione jolted awake her alarm clock blared. Groaning, she rolled over her bed and pressed the off button on the Muggle device. 7:10. Friday. She removed the blanket over her sweat covered and aroused body to sit at the side of her large bed. It's always like this. She'll wake up from her _dreams _right before they actually do it; leaving her aroused and irritated. With an exasperated sigh, she stood, grabbing her towel along the way and made her way to the bathroom. She made a pained smile when she saw her reflection in the mirror; red faced, bushy haired and– _like the living dead. _She added with a grim smile. She stripped off of her sweaty clothes, went to the shower and closed her eyes in satisfaction when the cold water made contact with her body.

_Hermione Granger;_ _war heroine and Muggleborn falling in love with the one and only Draco Malfoy; playboy, billionaire and ex-Deatheater. _

She shook her head at the mere thought. _Out of all the people I could fall in love with, why did it had to be him? _Hermione thought as she washed her hair. _Love. Such an offending word whenever in the same sentence with the name Draco Malfoy._ Hermione thought as she moved into soaping her body. But Hermione really can't deny that the git isn't attractive. _I bet all the women he comes across with falls in love with him. Nice pick Hermione. Really. _As she continued to think about how impossible and miserable her current situation is, her mind drifted to her latest _dream _with her_ boss_, making her more aroused at the state she is already in. Her hand unconsciously drifted to her lower regions but Hermione halted herself. _No. _She said as she shook her head, trying to remove the dirty thoughts. _I just can't go like this every day. Who does he think he is? Stupid prat_–Hermione said as she went out of the shower. –_playing with the minds of the women. _She wrapped her white robe over her lithe form and went towards her walk in closet. Her flat was quite big for one person but Hermione liked it nonetheless. The shades of her flat were white, light blue and a small tinge of light green. The colours of her flat are quite plain but calming; it made her flat look very comfy yet elegant in some way. Hermione's eyes furrowed as she looked for something to wear. She really didn't mind _dressing and pampering up_, as some people put it_. _It was always in her mind that as long as she's doing her job, appearance never really mattered. But a little bit of her want to dress up and look good. She's still a woman after all. Her eyes then went towards the pile of shopping bags that were under her hanged shirts. She went towards the pile but abruptly stopped when her alarm clock rang again; signalling that she only had about 20 minutes._ 20 minutes to eat my breakfast and get Malfoy's coffee. Pompous git. Why can't he just make his own coffee in the company's pantry like regular people? _So Hermione hastily picked out her everyday work clothes; a long black skirt,an off white button down shirt and black ballet walked closely over her full length mirror and cocked her head to the side, her wet hair nearly drying. _I'm still me. _She said with a final sigh before going to her living room and flooing out.

* * *

Hermione reached the building holding Malfoy and her coffee on her right hand, her bag of freshly baked croissants on the other and her large duffel bag over her shoulder. The stupid café ran out of large paper bags so now here she is, holding the two hot coffees on her right hand.

"Hey!" Hermione hissed as a man bumped into her nearly making her drop both coffees on her shirt and to the floor. "I'm not planning on getting hot coffee poured down my front today." She said, turning to glare at the man.

"I'm so– wait," The man said as he cocked his head to the side making Hermione give him a questioning glance.

"What?" Hermione asked in an exasperated tone. _He looks familiar. _Hermione thought as she looked thoroughly at the dark skinned man in front of her while he did the same. "Bla- Blaise?" Hermione hesitantly said. "You _are_ Blaise Zabini right?"

"Give the woman a prize!" He jested with his arms spread wide. "The one and only."

"Blaise!" Hermione beamed as she launched into the dark skinned man, hugging him tightly. Completely forgetting about the incident a while ago and the two hot coffees she was holding in her hands. "I haven't seen you in _years. _I've– We've missed you! How was Italy? I hope Mrs. Zabini is doing well." Hermione asked as she released him. She had a fine relationship with Blaise. After being friends with Pansy, she also had been acquainted with the Italian and his mother. They all have been getting a lot fine about 2 years ago when Blaise had to move to Italy to help his mother, Mrs. Zabini with their Fashion Line. She smiled as she remembered Mrs. Zabini convincing her to come and work with them instead of working with Draco. Afraid of leaving her friends and being in a foreign country she isn't used to and has visited only twice her life with her parents years ago, she kindly declined. But Mrs. Zabini didn't' give up there; she made her promise that she'll visit her and her son in Italy as soon as she has free time.

"Mother is healthy as always. She's still waiting for you to come there, you know." Hermione suddenly became embarrassed after not being able to keep up with the promise. Even though she doesn't have the time to go there, she has been sending Mrs. Zabini letters twice or once a month. "She isn't contented with the letters, Hermione." He added with another charming smile.

"I'm very sorry. I've been busy with work." Herimone explained.

"To be honest, I think she still wants me to convince you to working for us." He informed. "But I know you wouldn't want to leave the country." Hermione nodded in agreement. "So I just told her that I'll just kidnap you."

"Blaise!"

"I'm kidding." He laughed while Hermione joined him. After, she asked him that since they are going the same way, she'll escort him. He agreed but not before teasing her with just wanting to spend time with him more.

"No one can resist my charm, Ms. Granger. But on a different topic have you found a bloke yet, Hermione? Given my freedom of speech–"

"–oh please"

"– it seems to be that you haven't been having _fun." _He smirked when Hermione turned beet red.

"If my hands weren't so full I would've punched you in the face right now." Hermione replied with a roll of her eyes. "I'm fine by my own, thank you." As soon as the words left Hermione's mouth she regretted them. "That's not what I meant– I– No." Hermione blabbered on while Blaise just looked at her obviously amused.

"Alone eh?" Blaise said devilishly while Hermione glared at him. "Anyway, I was about to lend you some help–"

"What no!" Hermione shouted which made the people around them, who knew Hermione look incredulously at them.

"Ms. Granger, I'm talking about lending you some help on what you are carrying but knowing that you'll most likely do some damage on my beautiful face, I passed on the idea." Blaise said with a smirk. "But if I heard you correctly, which I don't doubt, you are thinking about another thing, are you? Cause if you're thinking about what I said a while ago about the _fun _part, I'll be happy to–"

"Yeah. When pigs fly." Hermione interrupted him with a glare.

"That Muggle saying is nonsense here in the Wizarding world, Hermione." Blaise retorted. "If you forgot, I'm a wizard. I could transfigure that bag of yours into a pig and make it grow wings." Hermione opened and closed her mouth like a fish of water as she run out of something to say. Hermione just groaned and turned to go when she felt a hand touch hers and the next moment, she felt the two coffees being pulled from her grasp. Hermione just looked at the smiling man while he held the two coffees on each hand.

"So now you decided to be kind enough. But anyways, thank you." Hermione replied as she fixed her bag and her glasses which were nearly falling off the bridge of her nose. _Well, at least he's a gentleman not like Malfoy. _Hermione thought as she looked at the man beside her with corners of her eyes. She thought looking at the tall, dark-skinned man who has high cheekbones and long, brown slanting eyes.

She inwardly smirked at the women who were ogling the man beside her when they were passing and grinned when she saw one who nearly drooled_. _It wasn't really different when they were in Hogwarts. Whenever Blaise and Draco walk pass the hallway or walk into the Great Hall the girls would _always _squeal, giggle or sigh. _Some things never really change eh? _Hermione said with a small smile as she remembered herself just rolling her eyes at them and the pestering girls before continuing reading her book.

"Oh and yes, I almost forgot you worked for Draco." Blaise said with a grin. "I'm surprised none of you aren't dead yet."

"Oh, shut up."

"Sweetheart, we all know that is unlikely to happen." Blaise said with a wink that made Hermione roll her eyes at the Italian. Hermione liked Blaise. But not in _that _way, she liked him like the way she likes Harry and Ron. He is witty, charming and can be a nuisance and a gentleman at the same time. _Not like the other one. _Hermione though. Yes, both men a both attractive but even though Hermione tried to forget the blond one, she just _can't. _

"So what brings you here? Why the sudden visit?" Hermione asked.

"The company is doing quite well and there weren't much work to do so I asked my mother to let me have a short vacation here."

"Why didn't you inform us sooner?" Hermione chided. "We could've arranged–"

"That isn't necessary." Blaise interrupted. "Never really like parties, remember?" Hermione smiled, nodding in agreement.

"It's been a long time since I've seen him. How is he?" Blaise asked while looking at her as the elevator doors closed.

"Still the obnoxious, infuriating, pompous g–" Hermione replied and stopped herself abruptly, forgetting that the man beside her is his _best friend. _

"I wonder what Draco would do if he knew what you said about him." Blaise snickered. "Make you clean the whole floor maybe? Or–"

"Oh come on Zabini!" Hermione argued as she rolled her eyes. "I always say those things to him when we were in Hogwarts. He already knows them." She said trying hard to change the topic.

"Yeah, maybe he knows that but I think we'll both have a laugh if I said that you nearly tripped and fell flat on your face if it wasn't for me catching you right on time."

"I did not trip! You bumped into me!" Hermione hissed as she glared at the Blaise.

"Saying that you tripped is more entertaining Granger." He replied. "I think you're forgetting that we're still Slytherins."

"You really are a sadistic lot aren't you?" Hermione scoffed.

"But dashing and handsome nonetheless." He added with a charming smile while Hermione stopped herself from agreeing loudly and making a great fool of herself.

"Oh come on! Just give it up."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because…" Hermione trailed on as they went out the elevator and headed to Draco's office.

"What?" Blaise said.

"Because I'll give you my croissants if you won't." Hermione said jokingly with a laugh.

"Bribing me eh?" He said, playing with her. "Well, alright. Good thing I haven't taken my breakfast yet or else I would've made you do something else." He said with a wink while Hermione rolled her eyes and faced to the other side, trying to hide her slightly flushed cheeks. "But–"

"But what?"

"I'll take you out to dinner tonight." He replied. Hermione thought deeply before a moment before agreeing.

"Alright." She agreed making Blaise smile. "That's it then?"

"Let me finish. Seeing that my arms are full," He said as he slightly raised both arms, emphasizing on the coffees that are one each one of his hands. "You feed me."

"Oh grow up Blaise." Hermione corrected herself as they finally reached the door to Draco's office. "Just give me the coffee and feed yourself. Your hands exist for a reason and that is to stuff your loud and big mouth with food." She said, making a grab for the coffee before placing the bag of croissants on a table.

"Ouch." He said as he dramatically held his fist closely to his heart. "That hurt! I was already going to tell you that I'm just joking but since you made that comment about my _loud and big mouth _I've decided that I'll really tell him. We'll definitely have a good hour laughing of you trippi– hmpff!" Blaise was cut off as Hermione shoved the croissant on his mouth and crossed her arms. "Happy?"

"Very." He said with a grin after finishing it. "Now one more." He said while making a show of opening his mouth.

"You foul lit–" Hermione started.

"I didn't know you the both of you were close." Hermione stopped herself from shoving the croissant hard on Blaise's mouth when she heard the deep voice. Hermione slowly turned her head to the source of the voice and felt her knees go weak. Standing impeccably as always in his dark suit was her dear boss.

Who looked infinitely more delicious than any croissant in the world.

Or anything for that matter.

* * *

**A/N: **So before you close this tab and move on with your life, I have a joke: What do you call a bear that has no teeth? A GUMMY BEAR!

If you don't think I'm funny, please just pretend to laugh to lessen the awkwardness of this situation. Thank you. Well, don't forget to review okay? Give me your opinions and suggestions! Thank you for finishing this chapter cause if I were you, I would just be eating and mourning on why Dramione and Feltson– YES. I SHIP THEM SO HARD IT HURTS – isn't real.

Ooohhh! I have something you guys would love!  
The cast of Harry Potter reunite in making a short film! WAAAAAHH! Check it out guys so that we could all fangirl! Hurry the hell up and type lazy ass! And…

Happy Holidays to you lovely people!

- Lady Ridikkulusss

(I've been reading an awful lot of Historical/ Romance Fiction books, got some recommendations? Ha. I've read The Bride by Julie Garwood and A Rose in Winter by Kathleen E. Woodiwiss. Excellent books!)

P.S. – Fortunately or Unfortunately, I am not sure if it'll all fit in just 8 chapters. I like cliff hangers, you see. And SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! Hope you have a great life! Or day. Or night.

AND GIVE ME A REVIEW! I edited and changed this chapter for like 5 times. Ha. And I know, I'm abusing the word 'said' I'm too lazy to edit. There even comes a time where I'm too lazy to eat and prefer to starve. UGH. MAN. FUCK IT ALL. =)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hello people. I have two things to tell you. The two things I'm going to tell you may or may not be so tragic that you'll decide to kill yourself. I will no longer write Dramione. While I was rereading the third chapter of my story, I realized that I am rather fond of Blaise. And I thought that Hermione and Blaise look better together than Draco and Hermione. So I'm changing my pairing to: Blaise and Hermione. Please. Don't give me hate. But before you close this tab and send me death threats, here is the last thing I am going to tell you: I am not going to continue the story anymore because it started with Draco and Hermione and I can no longer think of anything anymore so if someone wants to continue my story, please PM and me and we'll talk about it. Okay? And please no hate, okay? I am truly and deeply sorry about this. I'm sorry.

And BAM! My conscience comes in. And it just told me to stop already. BAHAHAHAHA! I really can't help it you know. So to clear it all up, the whole paragraph I wrote above is full of lies. It's so good to fool people. And admit it. I got you eh? I GOT YOU! And I'm dying to see your faces. HAHAHA! If Hogwarts really did exist, I don't doubt that I'll end up in Slytherin. ;) And to tell you the truth – which I don't do very much – I'm really not sorry about fooling you guys. Sorry not sorry. Ha. Now, carry on with reading my story. Oy, for a moment there I sounded arrogant. Meh. Still, carry on.

**Disclaimer: **Yes. I own Harry Potter. And I am the President of the United States. Yes. Uh-huh. If you dare doubt me I will feed you to my unicorns. Speaking of unicorns, did you know that they were mentioned in the Bible? Ooohh. Yes. I am a Christian. End of story.

* * *

**MR. MALFOY**

**Fourth Chapter**

* * *

"I – We –" Hermione stuttered. She was about to open and give a reasonable answer when Blaise beat her to it.

"Draco!" Blaise exclaimed as he neared Draco and gave him a hug. "Long time no see."

"Hello Blaise." He drawled, staring at Hermione for a while and then shifting his gaze to Blaise. "How was Italy?"

"Nothing's new. English women are still more interesting than the Italian ones." He replied with a huge grin before facing Hermione, as if directing his next line to her. "You know that I like them feisty." Hermione felt the blood rushing to her face at that moment with Blaise's heated gaze and exclamation while Draco resisted the urge to smack his childhood friend. _How dare he look at her like that?_ Hermione is his. And his only.

"Blaise." Draco called in a dangerously low voice. Hermione inwardly winced at the tone of his voice. After 3 years of working with him, she knew him all too well. At this moment, Hermione knew that he is boiling in anger on the inside judging from the way his jaw was working, from the way his right fist is clenched tightly and from the way his eyes turned into a solid grey colour. _Like the clouds before a huge storm. _Hermione thought. But Hermione secretly liked him when he was like this. _Odd thought. _Hermione scoffed. _Liking him was an odd thought now was it? _She asked herself. But Hermione was quite bemused on why he was acting this way; the last time she seen him like this was when the paint for the brooms were delayed because of a huge storm and that was a very serious problem. _What made him this mad? _Hermione though and resisted the urge to laugh when a thought of the woman he bought yesterday left him hanging last night. But of course not, nobody can deny him. He was Draco Malfoy for Merlin's sake. He was–

"Hermione." Hermione was jerked out of her reverie when she felt a warm hand touch her arm.

"I've been calling your name for about 5 times." Blaise said with an amused smile on his face. "You spaced out."

"I am–" Hermione started.

"She tends to do that a lot these days." Draco drawled while Hermione took the chance to look at him with a smirk on his handsome face. _Hermione, stop it. _"Specifically when she knows someone is talking to her. " _Bastard. _Hermione thought as she felt anger fill up inside of her. He's making her look like a fool infront of Blaise.

"I do not–"

"Now Blaise, why don't we continue our conversation inside my office." Draco interjected, cutting off once again whatever Hermione was saying. "I have many things to ask you." He said, placing his hand on Blaise's shoulder whilst directing him to his office and politely opening his door to him.

"See you later." Blaise said with a small wave of his hand to Hermione before entering Draco's office. Hermione, who was fuming in anger, was just about to turn around and head to do her errands when she saw Draco slowly making his way towards her. Hermione's mind didn't produce another rational thought when he was already near enough for her to recognize his unique scent and just when Hermione was about to open her mouth he slowly leaned towards her. Hermione, in reflex, closed her eyes as she felt his hot breath just above her neck and his mouth just near her ear.

"Good morning, Ms. Granger." He breathed and with that, Hermione felt one of the coffees on her hand being pulled out of her grasp. She slowly opened her eyes and the last thing she saw and heard was the flash of platinum blond hair and the soft click of the door. Hermione instinctively touched the back of her neck and stood rooted on her spot, his scent still lingering in the air and her mind and body still frozen from the contact.

_What the hell was that?_

* * *

"Sit down, Blaise." Draco said sitting behind his desk while gesturing to the seat adjacent to his. Draco inwardly smiled at the reaction she gave to him. He was tempted to kiss the spot just below her ear when he remembered Blaise. _Blaise. _Draco felt angry at his friend. He was in almost in a happy mood that morning when he saw them talking to each other happily and with Hermoine obviously comfortable with him around. But what made him snap was when he saw both of them infront of his office with Hermione feeding Blaise. He resisted the urge to drive him to the wall and punch at him but he was after all, his friend.

Blaise sat and looked at his friend in genuine amusement. It was obvious that his friend liked Hermione. He can clearly see it from his eyes and from his reactions. It was the same thing when they were just children. He chuckled as he remembered a scene from their childhood when Mrs. Malfoy let Blaise borrow Draco's toy snitch. When Draco learned about it, he nearly broke Blaise's small arm, trying to get his toy back. It was then etched at his mind to never bother, steal or borrow what Draco owns. Blaise didn't even feel any sympathy towards Hermione knowing that the blond man has his eyes set on her and knowing Draco is a persistent one; what Draco wants, he _always_ gets. It was only because the sexual tension between the two is near unbearable and so damn obvious.

"I have one question to ask you." Draco said as he leaned back to his leather chair.

"What? If I like Hermione?" Blaise chuckled at his friend's surprised reaction. It was just for a mere second but Blaise saw it nonetheless. "No. I don't like her. You like her don't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You liking Hermione." Blaise answered. "And don't you dare deny it."

"I don't like her."

"Bullshit."

"I really don't–"

"Mind explaining why you looked so jealous while ago?"

"I was not!"

"Draco, I'm not blind. You are into Hermione."

"Blaise. For the hundredth time, I am–"

"Wrong, you only denied into liking her two times. Remember, third time's a charm so I'm asking you again. Do you like the beauty?"

"Who said she was a beauty?"

"Well, there must be a reason why you can't take your eyes off of her."

"I- I-"

"Draco Malfoy, speechless over a woman. A miracle!"

"You've got it wrong. She's not even my type"

"Liar." Blaise said as he stood up. "Well since you aren't going to admit that you like her today, I thought you ought to know that I'm taking her to dinner tonight." Blaise said, looking over his shoulder and grinning when he saw him snarl.

"What?" He nearly bellowed.

"I asked Hermione to go out with me tonight," Blaise said in a tone used for children. "And she said yes."

"Blaise." Draco said threateningly, standing up from his desk and going towards his friend who was observing a painting.

"Do you think she kisses on the first date? Or maybe she gets to the–" Blaise's sentence as cut off when Draco spun him around and pushed him to the wall hard making Blaise wince.

"Don't you fucking dare." Draco hissed, pressing his forearm harder on Blaise's neck, making it harder for Blaise to breathe. "You aren't going out with her. She is mine and I thought you knew that I never let anything or anyone near something that is mine."

"I have no plan in kissing her or dating her Draco." Blaise said, chocking slightly as he felt Draco loosen the press on his neck. Draco then backed off and stared at his friend, as if waiting for an explanation.

"Didn't you just hear yourself? Just a while ago you were denying that you have feeling for her and now when I joked about kissing her you turned all predator to me." Blaise said as she straightened his tie. "And yes Draco, in my whole span of existence I am one of the victims and witnesses to your outbursts whenever someone is near something you want or own."

"I'm just– Blaise– I was–" Draco stuttered while Blaise chuckled at his friend. Hermione really is something. He turned Draco into a lovesick fool without even giving any effort. He then watched his friend sit behind his desk with his hands on his head, messing his hair.

"Bloody minx." Draco muttered as he unceremoniously dropped his head to his desk. "I thought she was just a stupid crush but–" Draco spat the childish word and sighed heavily. "Blaise! The stupid crush won't go away." Blaise then poured firewhiskey on the two glasses which were on the table located at the far corner of Draco's office.

"Let's put that subject aside first. I have lots of stories to tell you." Blaise said happily, trying to steer the Hermione's subject away. Blaise trusted and knew Draco._ He'll know what to do._ Blaise thought but decided that he'll still talk to someone to know more about them. _And I certainly know who to talk to._ Draco raised his head and downed the glass Blaise offered in one single gulp. And so, their conversation started. Both men talked almost about everything. What they missed, business, news, their mothers and their friends from Hogwarts who are now leading successful lives.

"Talked to Pansy yet?" Draco asked, he was now lazily leaning on his chair, one ankle crossed over the other on the desk..

"Tomorrow. She said that she's out in Wizarding London today. Preferably–"

"Shopping." They both said in unison and chuckling. After what seemed like an hour Blaise started to bid his goodbye to Draco. His hand was just on the knob of the door when Draco asked.

"Did you really ask Hermione out tonight?" He heard hesitation on his voice with a tinge of anger and uncertainty.

"Yes." Blaise shrugged, facing Draco once more who was trying his best not to choke him once again. "But for you mate, I'll cancel it out. You owe me big time turning down such a beautiful date."

"Blaise." Draco said threateningly.

"I'm kidding."

"I am now wondering if being friends with you is a good thing or a bad thing."

"Draco. Without me controlling and restraining you, I bet that by this time, you've already fucked all the women of Great Britain." Blaise said while Draco grinned at his friend.

When Blaise was out of Draco's office he shook his head, grinning while heading out to find Hermione.

_Yeah. Hermione Granger is definitely the perfect woman for him._

* * *

Hermione was quite upset at the fact that Blaise cancelled their dinner explaining that he forgot that he had a scheduled meeting with a client of his mother at that time. She didn't exactly know why it didn't turn her day sour but Hermione was still a bit dissapointed though. _To think, I really haven't been out for a while now._ When Hermione got home to her flat, at about 6, all she wanted to do was to have a long warm bath. But when she saw an owl which was perched on the window of her kitchen with a white envelope on its beak, she forgot about heading to her bathroom and getting that long bath. She had never seen this owl before. The owl was as black as night and it was bigger and much healthier than the owls she often saw sending her letters. She then went near it, gingerly grabbed the letter which was on its beak and waited for it to fly away. But the owl did not move or make an act of taking off for flight. Hermione tried to give it a treat testing if it was waiting for one but it did not budge. _Maybe it's waiting for a reply. _Hermione thought. She looked at the formal looking letter and opened it. Her eyes widened when she saw who the sender was.

_Granger, _

_I just want to inform you that Mr. Johnson is coming home from Sweden for his wife's 50th birthday and is wishing for us to be there. I know you are quite puzzled by his request, which I am too but he told me that he wanted to see us. I only receive the invitation when I got home so I didn't have the chance to inform you when we were at work. I'll be coming to your flat to fetch you at 6:30 pm sharp. I'll be on time and I expect you to be too. See you tomorrow. _

_P.S. – The attire is strictly formal so I'm begging you to not wear those hideous skirts you wear every day at work tomorrow. If possible, wear something that is near to a dress and may the gods above help you. _

_- D.M_

"Don't wear those hideous skirts tomorrow and may the gods above help you?" Hermione repeated._ Arrogant bastard. _Hermione thought as she scowled. She pulled out a piece of parchment out and harshly pulled her cabinet open in search for her pen.

_Mr. Malfoy, _

_Okay. I will be waiting for you at about 6: 30 and Mr. Malfoy, when did I ever become late or absent for that matter? I could've had a perfect attendance when we were in Hogwarts if it weren't for you colouring my hair blue at that time. _

Hermione grinned as the memories came back. She did get her revenge though. While he coloured her hair blue, she coloured his bright pink. She smirked as she remember his fuming face. _Good times. _

_But I did colour yours pink didn't I? Your face was priceless. Anyways, see you too tomorrow, Mr. Malfoy. _

_P.S – They are not hideous. I bet you're just used to seeing girls who have skirts that are shorter than their IQ. A dress? Yes and if I were you, Mr. Malfoy, I will most likely be asking the heavens above too. Asking them not to let me give into the temptation into colouring your hair again. But how does violet sound? In case, that is.  
_

_- Hermione Granger _

Hermione scoffed at the letter and then tied it to the owl that immediately flew away, blending into the night sky. She looked the window and saw that the beautiful owl left a feather. She picked it up placed it in her coffee table.

_I'll show you tomorrow Malfoy. _

Hermione declared as she headed to her bathroom for the nice long bath she had longed for with the perfect outfit in mind.

* * *

Draco laughed as he finished Hermione's letter. She really is something. Draco was really surprised at Mr. Johnson's invitation and what surprised him more was the fact that he expected Draco to bring his 'assistant' with him. He then looked at his owl, Knight, and started to stroke its fine feathers. After a few moments, he dropped to his bed smiling and if he really had to admit, happy, contented and excited for what tomorrow will bring.

_Hermione Granger, what are you doing to me?_

* * *

**A/N: **DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE! WAAAAAAHHHHH. Ha. Happy New Year everyone! And as you might know, that one person named: siriusleestrange aka ariane aka catnusevadin (that's her twitter, she chose to expose it and I am giving you a challenge to find me) is a friend and a schoolmate and she's special... Loljk. Hullo Ariane. Sige. Go make gaya nuhhh! Meaning: Go do your own story! NOW FOLLOW HER ON TWITTAHHH AND FIND MEEHHHHH SO WE CAN ALL FANGURL TOGETHAAAAAHHH!

And I'll promise to give you more Dramione in the next chapter. Yes. It will have lots and lots and lots of Dramione. I am excited to write it cause I'll add a little bit of smut. Hihi. Little bit. Little. _Little. _Hihi. But I'm sorry to tell you that it will not be posted early because we only have one day left and after that BAM! SCHOOL STARTS. LIKE FUCK MAN. Ugh. Anyhoo, the conversation with Blaise and Draco about Hermione being a beauty with Draco saying 'Who says she's a beauty' is taken from Prince of Persia. ERMEHGERD JAKE. Ha. Okay. And lastly I just wanna rant:

THEY ARE FUCKING SAYING TO EL FUCKING JAMES THAT HENRY CAVILL (THE TUDORS AND MAN OF STEEL AKA SUPERMAN) SHOULD BE CHRISTIAN GREY LIKE FUCK YOU. HE'S TOO GOOD. HUHU. NO. NO. PLEASE. NO.

- End of rant -

And did you know that Stephanie Meyer picked him to be Edward in Twilight but was too old when the filming began. THANK GOD. And he was also supposed to play Cedric Diggory but you know, Robert got the part. But honestly guys, if Henry Cavill was Cedric in the HP Series I would ship Hermione and Cedric. But the sexual tension between Draco and Hermione would still be too much and I would end up exploding and just bawling. Okay. This is too much.

Bye sweethearts!

Riddikkkulus

P.S – I like P.S. 's DEAL WITH IT. I made a new tumblr (I have like 3 accounts) so that we could talk there. Ask okay? I only have two posts and have not yet posted Dramione goodness cause it's new. Follow me. Hihi. Yes. I'm like giving my identity to you but it's just because I think you are all lovely people and I am dying to talk to you. It is: Ridikkkulus . tmblr . cm

You know the drill. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **You should all be thankful that instead of me reviewing, here I am, in front of a borrowed laptop, writing a story for you guys. I'm going to have about 2 long tests next week and my term tests the week after. I already see myself failing. GAAAAAHHH. So make me happy by giving me many reviews and if one of you lovely people has talent in Photoshop, MAKE ME A COVER! Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with a bow on top? No? Yes? No? No? Okay. Move along then.

**Disclaimer: **Hullo. I am just borrowing our Queen's characters and playing with them. Yep.

* * *

**MR. MALFOY**

**Fifth Chapter**

* * *

Hermione woke up with the sun peeking to from her cream coloured curtains. Rolling over her bed, she looked at her clock which was always turned off during weekends while stretching her arms over her head. 9:45. Yawning, she stood up and did her daily routine; she bathed, dressed in her comfortable clothes which were a pair of sweatpants and a black tank top and cooked her own breakfast. Just as she finished cooking her breakfast, a familiar owl came flying with the Daily Prophet in its talons. She gave the owl a treat before watching it fly away back to its home in the owlery of the Daily Prophet. She untied the paper and sat down with her steaming coffee on one hand. Her eyes scanned the main page of the Prophet and smiled as she saw the image of her two best friends capturing a group of Deatheaters just at the outskirts of Wizarding London. After quite a while, Hermione reached the entertainment page of the Prophet which was written by her friends from Hogwarts, Padma and Parvati Patil. It contained all the gossip and issues' concerning famous people like Hermione herself; but after a year or so of lying low the spotlight was now away from her. Something she is very grateful for. She, after all wouldn't want half or all of the Wizarding community, specifically the Witches talking about her in hushed whispers whenever she passes by. She really didn't read the page a lot but her eyes widened as she suddenly saw her name on an article. It was accompanied by an image which showed Blaise hugging her and Hermione kissing Blaise on the cheek after. _This was last night. _Hermione thought and then groaned as they seemed to misinterpret it. It was after Blaise told her that he couldn't take her to dinner that night. _It was just a friendly exchange of goodbye to each other! _

_Is Hermione Granger with Blaise Zabini?_

_Almost all of the women of Wizarding London were ecstatic when they heard that the gorgeous Italian, Blaise Zabini, who is also the friend of the ever gorgeous Draco Malfoy, returned to London for a week's vacation. Apparently, he was seen hugging war hero, Hermione Granger - who also gave him a kiss on the cheek - outside the Malfoy building. Sources say that some of the co-workers of Ms. Granger agree that the two might have a secret relationship seeing both of them together ever since Hermione went to work yesterday and implying that he accompanied her to work. One of Ms. Granger's co-workers, who wished not to be known, even told us that she saw Hermione Granger hand-feeding the Italian. What could this mean? Does this mean that Blaise Zabini is already with our beloved war hero? But fear not ladies, there is always Draco Malfoy who is clearly showing that he is enjoying his bachelor life. From the gorgeous models who are wrapped around his arms, from the…_

Hermione couldn't even read the whole article anymore. She wanted to scream and demand to the Daily Prophet to take down the article. _Lies. Lies. Lies. _Hermione repeated the offending word on her head as she tried to calm her nerves. After counting to 10 slowly Hermione regained half of her self-control. _What is the problem with people nowadays? _Can't they see that they were just being friendly with each other? Hermione grabbed the newspaper and threw it on her trash bin. After convincing herself that she'll send a letter to Padma and Parvati regarding the article, she continued on eating her breakfast as if nothing happened. After finishing, she placed her used plates and cup to the dishwasher. Even though she was an astounding witch and could always clean everything with just flick of her wand, she chose to still use Muggle appliances and devices in her flat. As she headed to her living room to watch a movie, her doorbell rang. She looked at her wall clock. 10:33. _I don't remember having anyone today._ Hermione thought as she neared the door.

"Hermione Granger!" The voice shouted over the door and Hermione smirked knowing who it is judging from the tone of the voice. She opened the door and nearly smacked her forehead on the door when the woman behind it pushed it immediately; entering even without Hermione's invitation.

"Oh sure. Come in Pans." Hermione muttered as she closed the door. She turned around and saw the hard eyes of Pansy. "What?"

"Don't _what _me, Ms. Granger." Pansy said in a serious tone. Hermione arched a brow at her and waited for her to elaborate. She replied by grunting and bringing out the Daily Prophet from her bag.

"Oh. That." Hermione muttered as she passed by Pansy's side before dropping herself on her couch. Pansy looked at her and shook her head. _Draco's probably fuming by now. _Pansy thought as she followed Hermione. She already talked with Blaise yesterday in a café, delightfully answering his questions about the both of them with her giving additional observations. At the end, they both decided not to interfere with them as to now draw any attention from the media that may draw them apart once again knowing that the both of them despised being in the paper. But Blaise forgot to tell her that he fooled around Hermione yesterday. And now here she is, with the Daily Prophet on one hand knowing Hermione is dying to talk to someone and explain it to. And she was quite mad at Blaise for giving Hermione a hug like that. It was too tight, their proximity was too close and they looked like a complete _couple_. It looked nowhere near friendly. _I'm going to give Blaise a piece of my mind tomorrow. And what if Hermione likes Blaise? _She was just about to dismiss the thought when she first read it but… _Oh Merlin. Please. No. No. _

"Yes Hermione, _this._" Pansy replied as she sat down beside her, putting the paper on the table in front of them. "Do you like Blaise?"

"What? We're just friends!" Hermione said in a disbelieving tone. "I don't like Blaise."

"Uh-huh." Pansy wasn't convinced about her answer.

"We're just friends." Hermione repeated the second time.

"That hug is nowhere near friendly."

"What?" Hermione picked the paper up and looked at the image of them hugging. It looked blandly friendly to Hermione. "How?"

"You were too close to each other." Pansy pointed out.

"What? What kind of**–"**

"His hand was too low, I have a feeling that you stayed in that position long, he's even rocking you side to side and your head was dangerously close to his**–**"

"For the hundredth time Pans, we are**–" **

"No. You've only denied it twice. Remember 'Mione, third time's a charm so I'm going to ask you for the last time. Do you like the Italian git?"

"I do not like him." Hermione declared with a glare while Pansy silently thanked the heavens above. "Why do you look so relieved?"

"No reason." Pansy smoothly lied.

"You like him don't you?" Hermione said grinning.

"I**– **I**– **I don't like him!"

"Uh-huh." Hermione said as she smirked. "Well, I guess I could give Blaise a shot."

"NO!"

"I was kidding. But did you hear your reaction?"

"Oh no. I did not. I am not aware of the actions my _own _body does." Pansy said sarcastically. "Nope, not at all."

"Do you think Blaise is free tomorrow night?" Hermione asked as she tapped her finger on her chin, as if deep in thought.

"Okay. I like… Blaise." Pansy said slowly, inwardly flinching. _Bugger it all. If I have to pretend to like Blaise for Hermione to keep away from him, I will. _"I want him." _Oh Merlin. Draco owes me big time. _

"Ha! So, does he know?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"No. Not yet, that is." Pansy answered.

"When are you planning to**–"**

"Ouch!" Pansy grunted as she held her head. "My head suddenly hurt 'Mione." Pansy lied as she held her head for effect. "Do you have medicine? And some tea?" Pansy asked as she closed her eyes while cradling her head. "Can you get me please? And I don't want to talk about Blaise today. Maybe I got this from working too hard yesterday and thinking about him too much." Pansy said as she leaned to the couch, her eyes still closed.

"Whatever you say Pans. But we'll still talk about him and you." Hermione said as she disappeared into the kitchen. Pansy breathed a sigh of relief but then went back to her original position when Hermione reappeared minutes after with two cups of tea on either hand and a tablet of aspirin. "Drink this." Hermione said as she placed the tablet on Pansy's palm.

"Hey. Is that an owl coming towards us?" Pansy asked as she pointed to Hermione's window before swiftly hiding the medicine on her pocket.

"No." Hermione said as she sceptically looked at Pansy who was now drinking her tea.

"Oh, must've been a pigeon." Pansy lied smoothly before placing her cup in the table.

"You're acting very weird since we talked about Blaise. But I'll let you know clearly Pans, to ease your worry, that he's not even my type." Hermione said as she also placed her cup beside Pansy's on the coffee table. She looked up and soon regretted the words that came out of her mouth when she saw Pansy's madman-like grin.

"What is**– **or _who _is Hermione Granger's type?" Pansy asked as she leaned back to the couch clearly amused at Hermione.

"Just**– **I**– **Not Blaise. Okay?"

"Spill."

"No."

"Spill."

"Is he blond?"

"What?" Hermione nearly jumped out of her seat at Pansy's accusation while the other woman just smirked at the reaction she gave her.

"I'm guessing that he's blond, masculine, rich, intelligent and that he is**–**" Pansy gave the blushing Hermione a glance before continuing "**–**that he is your boss."

"NO!" Hermione bellowed, accidentally hitting the leg of the table with her foot that nearly spilled both drinks.

"Uh-huh." Pansy said.

"No! I don't like the gi**– **Malfoy!" Hermione hissed.

"Oh, come on. You aren't fooling anyone Hermione. Especially me."

"I'm not fooling anyone!"

"I've known you already for 3 years Hermione Granger." Pansy said, beginning to be serious now. "And not once did I see you go to a date or got out with anyone other than Harry, Ginny, Luna and me. "And all that time, you are only focused on one man and that man is none other than Draco." _Okay, maybe I'll interfere a little bit. Just after she admits to me that she likes him. After that, I will not utter any word about and to them anymore._

"What are you talking about?"

"Hermione, I see the way you look at him when you think no one is looking and when he's not looking at you." Pansy said with an elegant raised brow. "For Merlin's sake, when you stare at him, it looks like you're already removing his clothes just with the use of your eyes!"

"What? No!"

"I think I still have Veritaserum at home." Pansy said beginning to stand up.

"Okay." Hermione said as she dropped her head onto her hands. "I like the bloody bastard."

"Aha!"

"But please! Don't tell him." Hermione said as she looked at Pansy with gleaming eyes. Pansy was tempted to tell her that Draco likes her back but she made a promise to herself a while ago and to Blaise yesterday that she will not to interfere. So Pansy took the cue to change the topic which Hermione accepted. She then learned about the birthday party and became ecstatic about it.

"We're going shopping Hermione." Pansy declared.

"I don't need to shop. I already have a dress."

"Show me it then."

"No."

"Why?"

"No."

"I'll still see it later. Is there really nothing I could help?"

"Well, I do have one problem."

"What? Is it a big one?"

"Depends." Hermione muttered.

"What is it?" Pansy demanded.

"I have no shoes." Pansy gave a horrified face before grabbing Hermione's arms and dragging her towards her room. "I'll give you 5 minutes to change. We're going shopping in Muggle London." Hermione came out less than 5 minutes having been changed only her sweatpants to blue jeans and her messy bun into a high ponytail.

"Why are you such in a hurry? I only have to buy shoes." Hermione said as they headed towards the fireplace.

"Hermione, one thing you should remember about fashion and dressing up is that the right pair of shoes is the one that complete the outfit."

"I thought it was the jeweleries that complete an outfit."

"Hell no. Okay Hermione, imagine this. You are already wearing the most beautiful dress, the most expensive jewellery and the prettiest bag. But what happens if you don't have the right pair of shoes to pair them with?" Hermione pondered for a minute before finally finding her answer.

"You need to start all over again." Hermione answered finally understanding what Pansy was trying to say. "You need to change the dress, your accessories and all."

"Exactly." Pansy replied with a huge grin before the green flames enveloped them.

* * *

Both women came back home 5 hours later. As soon as they stepped out of the fireplace, Hermione ungracefully slumped back down on the couch they just occupied hours ago while Pansy disappeared into the kitchen.

"Pansy." Hermione breathlessly muttered as she saw Pansy with two glasses of water. "I only wanted to buy _one _pair of shoes and instead, I bought 5 of them; 3 that I won't even wear."

"You will. Trust me." Pansy replied while facing Hermione who was fanning herself with her hand.

"Why aren't you even tired?" Hermione asked as she looked at Pansy with a glare who just grinned in reply.

"All you need to know I had years of practice." Pansy laughed. "What time is it anyways?"

"Thirty minutes past 3." Hermione replied after looking at the large wall clock beside her front door.

"What?" Pansy exclaimed loudly standing up so fast it made Hermione jerk and look at her strangely.

"What's the problem? Don't tell me you forgot that you have a meeting today." Hermione said as she straightened her back on the couch.

"What time will Draco fetch you?"

"6:30."

"So that means we only have about 3 hours to get you ready."

"Yes."

"That isn't enough!"

"Pans, 3 hours. 3 bloody hours."

"But you need at least 4 or 5!"

"Ms. Parkinson, all I have to do is to have another bath, put on my clothes and wait for Malfoy. I am quite sure that I don't have an operation for my face today to spend that much time preparing."

"Hermione Granger. First of all you just don't bathe, dress up and wait. We still have to do your hair, your make up**–**"

"We are witches, Pansy."

"Oh no. You can do magic on the hair but it will still take long figuring out what suits you. And there is strictly no magic allowed for make up."

"Why? I did it back when we were in Hogwarts. At the Yule Ball."

"Hermione, I don't imagine saying this back when we were in Hogwarts but yes, you did absolutely looked gorgeous and practically had all of the male population drooling over you and jealous at Krum at the Yule Ball but this is different."

"Whatever you say Pans." Hermione replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Let's get started then!" Pansy exclaimed happily, dragging Hermione towards her room. And for once, Hermione fully agreed with Malfoy.

_May the gods above help me indeed._

* * *

Draco anxiously stood in front of Hermione's door, waiting for the time. _3 minutes. _Draco scoffed inwardly with the way he was acting. _Why the bloody hell am I acting like this? _ Draco asked himself. Since he woke up, he had been in a very good mood, anticipating for tonight. But as the time drew nearer and nearer he became increasingly nervous. A dozen of question keep in popping in of his mind every now and then for the past hours. He took another look at his watch and breathed deeply before raising his arm to knock 3 times. He heard distant shuffling of feet from the other side of the door and straightened his already rigid looking back when the door opened widely. He slowly raised his head and felt his breath catch in his throat.

Standing there in front of him was the most beautiful woman Draco has ever laid his eyes on.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the cliff hanger. And I'm also sorry to delay the party. It will be on the next chapter. Haha. Sorry guys! Oh and yeah, something happened at school. I and one of my bestfriends went into the topic of writing because she is giving me one of her stories to edit. And that was when she told me that I was meant to just edit. Meh. That made me kind of think. Believe it or not, I use my mind sometimes. I like to write my stories in 3rd person **– **obviously **–** because I just don't like doing it in 1st person. But she replied that you guys **– **the readers **– **like to read stories that are in first person. But I really don't want to start writing in 1st person. Elk. Well, maybe because she writes her stories (she writes own stories **– **original ones **– **on wattpad and not on fffnet) But she's like an amazing writer **– **in my opinion, that is **– **and I kind of die and feel so little **– **even though I'm like a foot taller than her **– ** when I edit her great stories. Edit in a sense where I add words, give opinions on her plot, add some missing phrases; change some words here and there and all that. _Sobs. _Well, maybe I'll try and be a beta. Huh. Nah. But who knows. Maybe I really am not meant to write. I'm still thinking. So guys, this may or may not be my last story. But don't worry! I'll finish it! And I'll try to post the next chapter this week since we have a long weekend. =)

P.S – I CHANGED MY PEN NAME! BAHAHAHHA! And I did not have the energy to correct my mistakes here cause it's like 2:23 am here and I have classes tomorrow. Did I tell you that I am _forced _wake up at 5:30 am? GAAAH.


End file.
